You Again
by 3Hearts
Summary: The Girls are in the middle of the school year when Momoko keeps getting returning dreams. All she ever sees are eyes looking back at her. When some new students come their world will go upside down. Confusion. Hearts torn apart. Smiles Fading, but worst of all the feelings coming from seeing You Again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys I'm 3Hearts or Sammi and this is my first Story! I'm loud, weird, obnoxious, and a tomboy even though I was raised to be a girly girl. Don't ask! Talk to me as much as you want because I'm an OTAKU XD. Am I the only one who thinks that sounds like Taco? Who cares on with the story! Kaoru Do the disclaimer! *Disappears in a cloud of Dust***

**Kaoru: What the!Whatever anyway 3Hearts does not own the PPGZ. But she owns this story that is probably going to have the RRBZ jerks in it.**

* * *

(Momoko P.O.V)

Looking around it was dark really dark. All I saw were eyes looking back at me. They were a bright color, but I couldn't identify the color. I tried to speak, just so I could make sure who was in front of me, but my voice wouldn't come out. The face in front of me smiled as if it knew what was wrong. I couldn't shake the feeling. All I heard right after was Kuriko telling me to wake up. When I picked up my cell phone it was already 8!

"Kuriko I don't care what you need right now,but can you do me a favor and get my clothes ready." She gave me an obvious no look, but of course her face was like that. "Please, I know you've been hanging out with Miyako you know how I'd dress, and I don't have time."

"What's in it for me?" She asked.

"I'll give you 5 bucks." She raised an eyebrow.

"Fine you get to pick one, only ONE book from my manga collection. And I keep count so no funny business." Her eyes lit up and she ran to my closet. After hurrying up just to get ready I saw the clothes on my bed and a missing manga book. The outfit was cute. She picked a pink ¾ sleeved shirt with hearts on it, a vest, red ruffled skirt, and boots. After putting on my red bow I grabbed my bag and ran out the door. I could grab breakfast by my favorite candy shop.

* * *

(Miyako's P.O.V)

Kaoru-san and I were waiting for Momoko-chan by the school. The sun was brightly shining and the sky was blue. Right before we were about to walk away I saw Momoko-chan. "Guys, wait up!" She called running in boots with a bag full of sweets. I sweat-dropped in other words her breakfast. She caught up and finished the last of her candy.

"Momoko, if me and Miyako have to wait for you one more time." Kaoru-san started. I knew this would be bad if I didn't stop it so I cut in.

"Momo-chan, I love your outfit!" I really did, but in this case it made more sense to say that out of the blue now. She smiled ignoring Kaoru-san, "Thank you Miya-chan, Kuriko again, she's learning from the best. Yours is so cute, I just love yours too!"

I looked down and saw my outfit. I rushed so much that I didn't even look in the mirror. I was wearing a striped blue dress, black jacket, and flats. "Thanks, a lot!" The bell rang and all of us had to run to school.

* * *

(Kaoru POV)

I am beyond glad that the school bell rang. If it didin't they would have been at it for another 30 minutes! I mean ok fine I guess they are my friends, but seriously 'your clothes are so cute' and 'thanks yours too I so love yours too!' I mean fine I guess if your into ruffles, and pink, and . . .its so unimaginable, I can't go on! Why couldn't they be a little less on the girly side sometimes. I mean look at me! I'm wearing cargo pants, a dark green tank that has a skull on it, and my favorite hat. No 2 hour deciding needed! I would have kept grumbling if it wasn't for the fact I hit something or someone in the hall.

"Oww, dude can't you watch where your going!?" I yelled. When I looked up from where I fell I saw forest green eyes. Just by whoever-it-was eyes I could tell the idiot was smirking. My friends helped me up as soon as I finished my sentence.

"Actually, I can, but you obviously can't girly." The voice was an idiot guy. And I was mad.

"What did you call me idiot?" He glared. "What's wrong tough guy, struck a nerve?" I could feel my friends hands tense on my arms. As I removed my friends hands off of me I cracked my knuckles. I smiled like a cheshire cat.

* * *

**How was it? I feel like going on a sugar rush! WEEEEEEEEEEE! That would be awesome! PM me if you want and comment. Read and review and ask me any question you want. I'm an open weird book. Oh and yea CLIFF HANGER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with another chapter. XD I am super jumpy for no reason. Remember that sugar rush, turns out you could die from it. DX So i decided to buy cake instead of a sugar rush. It was chocolate. We do the chocolate, we do the chocolate, we do the chocolate dance. Oh Yea! YE, YE, YE, Ye! We do the CHOC-O-Late-e-e! Anyway while I dance to carmaldansen, Kaoru do the disclaimer.**

**Kaoru: *looks at me* I'm embarrassed for her. Why do I have to do the disclaimer. Miyako you do it!**

**Miyako: Hai! 3Hearts-chan does not own Power Puff Girls Z, but she does own the story!**

* * *

(Momoko P.O.V)

I was freaking out. Kaoru can be so reckless at times. Okay maybe that's an understatement, she's always reckless. Why did she have to pick a fight with a boy. . . in the middle of the hallway! Then again he did call her girly. Maybe he's new, I mean not even the stupidest guy would call Kaoru that. It was going to get ugly real fast. Kaoru was cracking her knuckles and the green-eyed guy seemed like he had no problem fighting a girl. I can feel my pulse quickening or maybe its going slower. Does that even matter. Looking at Miyako she looked like she was going to faint.

"Your move girly." the boy taunted. Not again what was this guys damage? Was he trying to get killed?! I mean Kaoru can take down someone 5 times her size and she's only 14. **(I gave them another year *shrugs*) **Even if she wasn't a PowerPuff she can still do a lot of damage. After a few seconds of silence green eyes got bored and was about to throw a punch. I wasn't so much worried for Kaoru, more for the boy. Before he could make contact someone spoke up.

"Midori throw a punch and I'll end you right there." I looked past the boy to see a red head with fiery red eyes. Cute. . .really cute. Wait a second did he just say he'd end green eyes, or I guess Midori, right there. Okay what was that about?

"Whatever you say Akaime, but-" He was cut off.

"Save it." Akaime walked off with Midori and another boy. The other boy was blonde with blue eyes. I didn't even see him, until. So he's the shy type I guess. Right before they were out of eyesight he turned around and mouthed 'sorry'.

"He seemed nice." I heard Miyako whisper.

* * *

Akaime (P.O.V)

Me and my brother's walked to our class, we had to wait a few seconds outside so we could be introduced. I glared at Midori how could he be so stupid? If he tried hitting that girl back there he'd ruin our entire plan. He's so temperamental. We didn't just disappear for a year and come back so he could mess everything up. Imagine what could happen if everyone knew the RRBZ were back. We have more things to worry about than stupid things like little kid fights. Ever since we had that call a while ago. Mojo decided to stop being evil and we took his place.

(Flashback)

"Hello. Is this RRBZ residence?" I looked at the phone confused.

"That depends on who's asking." The voice on the other side chuckled. He was amused.

"Brick, I presume. Let's have a chat."

"Sorry dude, but if it isn't worth my time I'm hanging up." Some how I knew he was smiling. "And how do you know my name?"

"Trust me Brick, after this talk you'll understand the worth of this call. I believe that if you can do somethings for me, what you want will be yours. As for you and your brother names Brick, Boomer, and Butch, I have my sources." After a short conversation me and my brothers agreed to the terms and conditions and were shipped somewhere for a year. With advanced technology we grew older then the Puffs, now 15. We were stronger with more powers. We of course had to carry out all the plans this figure set out for us. No matter what, we had one set goal: to take over Tokyo and destroy the Powerpuff Girls Z.

(Flashback End)

"Boys, you can come in." I heard the teacher call us in. When I scanned the room I saw the three girls from earlier. The red-head, the blonde, and the hot-headed raven haired girl. With a quick turn the raven-haired girl glanced in our direction, and perked up oh boy. She stood up.

"Hey you're the jerk from earlier!" She roared at Butch, or I guess Midori. Oh great another headache. Before he was even going to open his mouth I shut Midori up. The teacher eyed the girl.

"Kaoru, sit!" Reluctantly she sat at the teacher's command. "And since you are well acquainted, you will be his guide." The girl known as Kaoru stared wide eyed. The red-head smiled and laughed a little bit.

"Momoko, since you think its funny I believe, Akaime needs a guide too." I looked at the teacher as if she was insane. I didn't need a guide, I rather find my way around the school then be stuck with a guide. We made eye-contact, Momoko and I, and I was pretty sure we both knew we were going to pass. That is until the teacher spoke again.

"And if anyone of you try to skip, I'll be glad to see you for detention every school day until the end of the year." She had to be kidding right? How can a teacher be that strick? She looked at the last brother I had standing and completely changed her personality.

"Now which one of you lovely students would like to be Mizu's guide?" All females raised their hand cooing over my brother. The teacher scanned and picked the only girl not raising her. The blonde friend. "Miyako dear, would you be Mizu's guide please." She gulped hard as if she knew she would be picked. As if some mystical force **(Me!)** would make the teacher call on her.

"Hai sensei." She's polite this one. . . very polite. The teacher made us take seats next to each girl. Me behind Momoko, Mizu in front of Miyako, and Midori to the right of Kaoru obviously to her disliking. The rest of the year is going to be interesting. I already know that with these girls, it might be fun to stick around. So we have the hot-head, the polite one, and well as far as I see the red-head.

* * *

**To start off Brick is Akaime: It means red eyes in japanese its actually supposed to be Akai me, but together it could make a name. Next Butch is Midori which in japanese means green, after all he has green eyes, his signature color is green so. . .yea. And last, but not least we have Boomer-Kun (Hey he is so sweet and cute Kawaiiiiii!) his name is Mizu which in Japanese is water and water is blue and you get the point. . . I hope. Let's continue. . .**

**I'm so sorry its so short! Aghhh I've been trying to make my writing longer, but the day keeps running on and I have a million people asking me stuff. My family needs an upgrade to the 21rst century. o.0 I'm going to be updating a lot this week I'm in the middle of Spring Break! Starting next week I'm going to update every Friday. Don't forget to comment and PM me. I love your feedback. I'll try to write more. Anyway I want more CAKE!(\(^-^)/) DANCE TO CARMALDANSEN until I update. ((((\(^-^) ((((\(^-^)/))) (^-^)/))))**


	3. Chapter 3

**I promised I'd make my next chapter longer so here, you go. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the PPGZ . . .sadly.**

* * *

Miyako POV

Class went on with uneasy stares. I felt like everyone was glaring at my friends and I. . . I kept looking down at my belt. Ever since Mojo stopped, the villans did too, sorta. There were outbreaks, and small crimes. I guess I felt nostalgic of when we used to fight crimes. I sighed, hoping that Mizu-kun would be easy to handle. Midori-sama is a little. . .difficult. Akaime-sama is a little too scary. He said he would end Midori-sama. That's really scary. I kept fiddling with my belt until the bell rang. All that time I was hoping for something, anything that would give me a purpose to get out of this class. With luck class ended faster than I thought it would. The class emptied out. In the hallway I looked for Mizu. I found him down the hall looking at his schedule. Before I went over to him I told the girls I was going to show him to his next class. Momo-chan nodded and said she'd better find Akaime-sama too.

"Hi Mizu-kun." He jumped backed a little. I guess I scared him. He turned to face the eyes of his scarer, I guess that would be me. I smiled and he calmed down.

"Oh hi, Miya-chan." I guessed looked at him a little funny, because he looked a little embarrassed.

"S-sorry, did I do something wrong? Oh I guess I should have called you Miyako-san. Wait Miyako is your name right? Oh boy-" I giggled, which stopped him.

I smiled. "It's ok Taka-kun."

"Who's Taka-kun?" My eyes flickered slightly. Had I called him Taka-kun? It's just the way he acted, and looks. . .

"Um, no one especially important," I lied. "Your next class is Art right? I'll take you to where it is, it's my next class too." I could feel the words coming out fast. _He called me -chan, and not just that 'Miya-chan,'_ I thought.

* * *

Kaoru POV

Momoko left to find the red head, and Miyako left with blue boy. I was about to walk to my next class,and favorite class, Gym, until I heard an irritating voice.

"Hey tough guy -I'm sorry girl- going to show me to my next class or what?" I gritted my teeth, glaring. That sexist jerk, i'd drown under a lake before doing that.

"Over my dead body, I will!" I yelled back. He smirked. His legs were on top of the desk, hands behind his head as if he was in paradise.

"Over your dead body, your choice." He stood up smirking.

"UM-hmph!" The teacher cleared her throat. "No fighting! Kaoru for your sake I believe you should. After all, I don't believe you will be on any sports team if you have have endless detentions. I do believe you have a special interest in soccer." I gritted my teeth harder.

The teacher didn't even look up. Her eyes were glued on grading papers. I could hear a low chuckle, and it was so **NOT** from the teacher.

"What's wrong tough guy, struck a nerve?" I could hear a dentist appointment coming. He walked up to me and smirked. "After you, Kaoru... -chan."

Ok I'm done this boy was going to get a face full of. . .

* * *

Akaime POV

I heard someone calling, coming after me. "Akaime, do you even know where your going?" Truth be told I didn't, but that wasn't going to stop me from walking faster. Red-head's footsteps got louder and faster and so did mine. Soon her footsteps completely disappeared. I got away from her. I walked fast, but came to a halt. Right in front of me was her.

I looked a little amused "Well red-head looks looks like you caught me in the act."

"Red-head. I have a name you know." She pouted looking a little irritated. . . or maybe upset.

"Question is dear red-head, how did you get here so fast?" I mean big school isn't it, so how. . .

"I'm not the new one here remember." She seemed to say it really fast as if ignoring everything. I dismissed the thought, she did have a point.

"I guess so. . ." I mumbled.

"We're going to be late if you don't come with me. I'll just show you the shortcut. . . Oh and if you forgot my name's Momoko. Akatsutsumi Momoko." She had a slight glimmer in her eye that was. . .interesting.

* * *

Mizu POV

Me and Miyako had art together and I couldn't get one thing out of my mind. She called me someone, Taka, I think. She said it was know one, but that was a lie. She doesn't look like the type to lie so I guess he's important. I shouldn't be so worried right? Every few seconds I kept looking at Miyako, a little worried.

"Boomer!" I felt a mental chill go down my spine. It was pretty warm so that feeling was unnatural.

"Yes, mysterious voice in my head."

The voice groaned. "It's me idiot, Brick! We have a job to do as in now, get Butch!"

"Fine." Brick is so bossy.

"I can still here your thoughts, now stop whining."

"Can you do that anytime? And why me not Butch."

"Questions later. Job Now! And I'm not asking again."

I took another chance and looked at Miyako. This time she was looking at me. Our eyes met and I looked away _fast_. "Umh teacher, can I go to the nurse I don't feel well."

She looked up. "Gather your things and you may go, you do look rather _pink_." If I was pink I was probably red now, the whole class was looking at me. The girls eyes especially seemed. . .hungry.

I ran out the class so fast that I tripped half way down the hall. Butch was supposed to be in Gym right? Or was it Math?

* * *

Midori POV

I had gym with Kaoru and she would stop looking. . . glaring on the boys side of the gym. Since it was warm the coaches decided that after a few warm-ups on the inside we'd go outside on the track field and run laps.

"Look its almost Kaoru's turn to go." I heard some boy coo.

"Yea, she is so hot." I heard another. Wait. . .what.

I looked over. "Um who are you guys talking about?" They looked at me is if I should have known who the were talking about.

"Guys chill he's new." It was a shaggy haired guy that could obviously go for a surfer. "One of the toughest and most popular girls, Kaoru." I almost did a spit take.

"So you guys are saying that loud mouth over there is popular." They all nodded.

"Listen. She doesn't take nothing from anyone. She could careless what you think. She's strong, fast and great in anything athletic. Martial arts, baseball, football, basketball, soccer you name it! Heck girls want to date her!" Again all the guys nodded, some daydreaming.

I was quite for once in my life.

"You have to admit any girl who can rip you apart is hot and worth trying for." I was actually going to speak that time until one of the boys yelled its Kaoru's turn.

Well girly lets see if you can actually live up to your namesake.

. . .

She did. In only a few minutes she ran 10 laps. And worst of all SHE DIDN'T EVEN TRY! All that time she was doing nothing but look BORED! Not a single broken sweat. I smirked. . .not bad.

"Midori!" The coach yelled pretty loudly so I jumped. I could hear Kaoru laughing in my head. I felt a little over confident when I realized it was my turn. I could run faster than her with no problem. I was just about to until Mizu called me and I went headfirst. The whole class started laughing and only one person's was louder than the other's. . .Kaoru.

"Midori you have to go to the office with your brother." the coach yelled. I was going to **KILL** my brother. When I walked over he stiffed a smiled.

"We have to go." He said. When we got into the building I glared at Mizu.

"Ow what was that for?" He asked after I pounded him on the head.

"For making me trip!" He muttered something like 'you fell by your self'. "Whatever. Anyway we really don't have to go anywhere do we?"

"Nope. Another job."

"Sad. Looks liked you missing out with blondie." He looked away and tried to push me faster.

* * *

**Sorry if its short I'm trying to get my things out so you guys don't think I'm not updating anymore.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI AGAIN ! Its me remember 3Hearts, Sammi, Otaku! Sorry 4 not updating school is so hectic. Overdramatic drama queens have been killing me for the last 3 weeks, and my little sis is turning 1 so yeah party problemas. And my teachers wants to pile work on me like seriously come on school is almost over what the heck! But here is another chapter. Weeeeeeeeeeee! Butch Disclaimer! *Disappears in cloud of smoke***

**Butch: *cough cough* Does she do that all the time?**

**Kaoru: Yes now shut up and do the disclaimer.**

**Butch: If only I get a hug! *smirk***

**Kaoru: Ha! You wish after that faceplant I'm surprised you have any pride left!**

**Butch: . . . 3Hearts does not own the PPGZ or the RRBZ.**

* * *

(Miyako P.O.V)

Mizu-kun left a few minutes ago and I couldn't help but feel guilty. I mentioned Taka-kun by accident. Now he's all worried about who Taka-kun is. And to think I promised to visit the hospital today. . . Well I'm going to have to cheer up. What's the worst that could happen? For some reason I felt my back go numb. Right Momo-chan has been having those weird dreams. She said that she only say eyes. Dark eyes. What could that mean? I guess I should stop thinking into it and act like normal-

"Miyako!" I jumped up a little. Or maybe a lot. The boys around me almost rushed over to me. Great... "Miyako class is almost over, but you shouldn't leave our orbit so much, focus on your sketches they are 15% of you grade." I nodded and looked back at what I was doing. I was a little shocked to see that I was drawing the sea blue eyes of. . .

* * *

(Brick P.O.V)

"Boomer! Stop spacing out!" Boomer was nonchalantly staring at the sky. We had a job to do, not waste time looking the clouds. He usually does that when he's thinking or worried, but that doesn't matter and it doesn't concern me. We were already transformed and were on a rooftop.

"So Fearless Leader, what's our job?" I narrowed my eyes. It took him and Boomer forever to get here and he's just leaning on a wall like it was nothing.

I was ready to attack him until the compact on our watches rang. When we opened it our benefactor shadowed by darkness smiled a pearl white smile.

"Boys. You know why you're there your mission is to catch the girls. Now for your smaller task I would like you to retrieve something my family has given way. It's quite _sentimental_." The image faltered showing an image of a painting. It was lined with obvious pure gold and a painting with a synesthesia of colors ranging from blue to green.

"Whatever." I growled. "We have a deal money terms right." Smiling again our benefactor spoke.

"Of course."

Sighing I closed the compact and nodded to my brothers. "You heard him hoods up lets go." I didn't let us have our hoods down unless its important we don't need the whole city to know were back.

"Alright let's steal some stuff!" Butch shouted fistpumping.

* * *

(Momoko's P.O.V)

It was so boring I had history. Why did history have to be so boring. And what's up with Akaime he left like midway in class? What was his excuse again? He had to go and talk to the principal about his schedules? Class was already over so where was he.

I didn't bother maybe he was in the bathroom or something? I yawned while the bell rang screaming get to your next class. I spotted my friends in front and was planning a sneak attack on Kaoru. Right before I could even land on her she side-stepped.

"Gonna take a lot more than that."

"Sheesh she could be so mean sometimes." I said in a quiet voice.

"And I'm not mean!" What the heck?!

"Mind reader." I mumbled.

"Superhearing 'member?" Almost forgot. Since there was almost nothing to do anymore I almost forgot we were superheroes! We all had superhearing, Kaoru has super-strength and a huge **HEAVY **hammer, Miyako has her bubble wand, and I have my yo-yo.

"Well I guess that's that!" A few people and my friends looked at me.

With a few barks from my tom-boyish friend, girls and boys alike turned back to their lockers."Momoko stop thinking out loud will ya."

* * *

(Miyako P.O.V)

Kaoru twitched a bit. Not this again. Momoko-chan, probably got Kaoru-san thinking that she was talking about her being the leader. Momoko used to do that all the time. It's not like we aren't equal right?

"Hey guys look our next class." I said desperately trying to avoid a fight. Right before we could even take a small step our belts beeped. **OUR BELTS BEEPED! EEEEEEEEEEK!**

All of us looked shocked. I know I was shocked! In about 1 year our belts are finally beeping. "Ladies, class is this way." Oh right we're in front of our class door.

"I think I pulled something during gym!" Kaoru-san yelled.

"My stomach is hurting!" Momo-chan screamed. They looked at me.

"Sensei I think I'm coming down with an explosive digestion problem!" That was kind of the first thing I could think of. My friends took an inward sigh, it's been a while! The sound was small, but I heard it. Superhearing, almost forgot!

The teacher seemed awe-struck. "Girls I believe you need to see the nurse, go right ahead."

Faking our injuries we walked slowly away from our class doors. When we far enough my friends stared at me.

Momo-chan looked amused.

"Explosive digestion problem, really Miyako." Kaoru-san said. She shook her head both approvingly and disapprovingly.

"It's been a while!" I defended.

"Whatever we still have to transform, let's get to the rooftop it's been too long since I've kicked butt."

Running with compact in hand we talked to the mayor, "Girls, Girls we have a problem, a big one!"

"Yea yea we get it what's the sitch?" Kaoru-san asked.(**Catch the reference**)

"Huge monster claws, sharp teeth!" The mayor howled.

"Exit everyone out of the perimeters, we don't need ay lost lives and does the monster have any or used powers?" Momoko-san** (I made her say -san this time to show that she thought of Momoko as a more respectable figure)** ever since last year she's gotten so serious about or tasks.

Even in school now she seemed hyperactive and boy crazy, but she's changed. She seemed a little more mature, but her reputation seemed to block that out. She still liked sweets, but rarely ate it now. For her it seemed like a pit and she always tried to smile and look strong when she did. Just to keep her from grief I usually just make it seem like I don't know that she was faking her strength. No one really knew, but something happened to her parents, they went out and never came back. Momoko wanted to call the police, but thought ahead of time. If she called, the police would take her sister and she would be somewhere maybe even a foster child. She was left with Kuriko and told no one about it, not even the school. The professor knew and offered to help as a new father figure and the mayor made sure she didn't have any money or child services problems either. Me, I helped out with Kuriko taking her shopping giving her tips just so she didn't have to think 'what happened '. She still didn't no that her sister was Blossom and we tried to make the disappearance as faint as possible.

(Flashback)

It was a Sunday afternoon and I wasn't doing anything, but laying on my bed reading fashion magazines. In a distance on my bed I heard my compact ringing. I opened it and saw my red-headed friend with tears streaming. I thought it was something silly like she lost her candy, but I was wrong. She cried harder than what I've ever seen.

"What's wrong?" I scared.

"My parents... they're missing!" She was in hysteria crying.

"How long have they been gone?" It seemed like she was crying even harder if that was even possible.

"Since Friday night. They went out and never came back."

"Tell me everything."

She nodded trying to catch herself. "Okay. On Friday my parents went out and where they were going was pretty far. It wasn't anything new, they went there every year, and always came back." She choked back tears. "I thought they were coming late on Friday so I made Kuriko go to bed and after a while went to bed to. The next day I woke up and they weren't there so I though maybe they came and went grocery shopping, they always liked to go early. They didn't come back so I got worried, Kuriko was scared too, so I told her that where they were pretty far and maybe they took an extra day or got lost. Even though I was scared I joked saying that they have no sense of direction so it could be just that. The day went on and I put her to sleep. Today I woke up and they still weren't here. I don't kno what to do. I can't calm Kuriko down."

Understanding the circumstances, I told my grandmother that I was going over a friend's house. When Momoko opened the door her eyes were blood-shot, they were on the edge of becoming puffed up. I set Momoko-san down and asked her if she called the police.

She shook her head no. I asked why and at the same exact time Kuriko came down.

She cried on the bottom stair. "Nee-san did you call the police?" She was shaken, scared and instantly Momoko-san straightened up and stopped crying.

"Kuriko, I'm sorry, but I just did and they didn't find them. I know it seems scary, but I'll always be there. Stay strong for me please. Don't cry, mom and dad wouldn't like to see you cry. We have to keep moving. It may just be you and me now, but it's okay. It's okay. . ."

At that time she was kneeled down and was holding Kuriko tightly. After a while of crying and holding, Kuriko cried herself out and Momoko-san put her to bed. I was right by her when she put her down. As she closed the door shut Momoko-san looked up at me, but her eyes were low.

"Because they'll take her away." I was confused, but I realized she was answering my question. On that day I realized how strong she really was. We told the professor, and the mayor, but not Kaouru-san. She could have helped, but we didn't think she had to know. She would have never admitted it, but she would probably be the one worrying the most. Momoko-san made me promise not to tell under any circumstance. We looked all over asked where her parents were staying and worst of all they didn't even make it to there. After the constant morning-graveyard shifts looking died down Momoko-san lived on faking her characteristics. She "smiled" like she used to, but was more stern and internally strong. She made sure her sister was fine and became the mother figure she never thought she would have to become.

A lot of people say that I'm pretty and cute, but to me Momoko was the one truly beautiful.

(Flashback End)

"Not sure, but we can't take the chance." The mayor said. Momoko nodded and we were already on the top of the school roof. We transformed and flew to where the mayor said.

* * *

**Okay here's the next chapter. I hoped you liked it sorry for the long awaitance. Ok so what that's not a word. Anyway, I want to know should I do extra long chapters, but not consistently, or chapters like this, but more times a week. Next chapter will be the boys. *gasp* I just realized I neglected my favorite puff BUTTERCUP! Yeah I'm so going to fix that!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OKAY OKAY I KNOW I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING BUT THATS GONNA CHANGE I HAVE SCHEDULE ORGANIZED SO I THINK I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE BUT I LOVE YOU GUYS MWAH. . NOW THE DISCLAIMER MIZU! *DISAPPEARS IN A CLOUD OF SMOKE***

**MIZU: 3HEARTS- CHAN DOES NOT OWN the PPGZ or the RRBZ THOUGH SHE WOULD BUY THE RIGHTS IF SHE COULD.**

**ME: WHO ASKED YOU? ON WITH THE STORY! *DISAPPEARS AGAIN* MWAHAHAHA**

* * *

(Brick P.O.V)

We were already in the museum. It was empty. Apparently it was going to open next week, but for now it was closed.

There was yelling down the halls with two officers running. "Hey kids aren't aloud in here yet! The museum is closed!" Crap just what I needed a headache.

A faint smirk crept up. We could use the practice.

_Boomer._ He stood up a little straighter, a little on edge. He started to reply mentally. **(From now on I'm going to italicize mental talking.)**

_Yes... Brick. You know this is weird, right?_

I sighed inwardly. Just_ shut up will you? Anyway remember practice? Formation DNA. Climb. _

He looked up at the ceiling. DNA? Distract N' Attack, right? Isn't that _ceiling a little high for me to climb?_

_Just speed up the walls your freaking superhuman stupid and don't come down until I say so. _With that he nudged Butch and they sped up the walls.

In a few seconds the officers were already where I was at. "Sorry officers. I was just admiring the architecture."

One of the officers scratched his head. "I could of sworn there were two others."

"Oh yeah, there were, if I were you I'd watch my head." They looked up right from where they were standing not even able to make a move before they were kneed in the face with high speed power. For once those idiots did something right.

Now back to the mission. We already walked through this half this museum if there was a painting in here it wasn't in plain sight.

"Brick, if this painting is worth a lot wouldn't it have been hidden somewhere?" Butch said aloud.

"I figured that already Einstein question is where is it hidden?" Than something struck me. "What address is this?"

Boomer and Butch thought about it.

"Wasn't this place a bank last time we were here." Of course Butch got it first it was the first bank we...he robbed.

"Right and what do banks have?"

This time Boomer answered. "Safes!"

"Exactly and if I remember carefully that safe was right about..." I turned around. "Here." It was covered over with a huge drape giving the impression that it was just a covered window. Right behind it was the safe not even hidden.

"This pathetic city actually thought since they have those _irritants_ they didn't need any extra protection."

* * *

(Buttercup P.O.V)

"Someone called for Powerpuffs. Yeah sending a monster to distract us isn't the brightest or most creative idea."

I just glared at the retards in hoods.

"Having fun up there? I mean if you are going to fly at least try not to be directly over us. Your making it way too easy to look up." One of the idiots called from the right side. Jerk!

"Yeah girls that one's going down!" Without any regard for the rest I got my hammer and went to ram him into the wall. The other two jumped to the side, while the other one just jumped on top of my hammer.

"Your shirts pretty loose I have a pretty good view of your chest from here," he cooed.

"You disgusting pedophiling creep you're going to die before I breathe another breath." Grabbing my hammer from the wall I took hold of it and was viciously slamming my hammer in every was possible way just to hit him.

* * *

(Boomer P.O.V)

_Looks like Butch is having fun messing with Buttercup, so Brick what should I do?_

_Get into the freaking safe what do you think?_

_How? If you were planning on ripping the safe apart you'd need Butch, right?_

_You have that power for a reason._

_I know each of us have new powers and all, but I haven't even tried out any of mine yet. How am supposed to teleport inside the safe if I've never even tried before?_

_Better late than never, and that's an order._

Great as far as I know I could end up in Pakistan or over a volcano, and yet I still have to do it.

Close your eyes, just relax, I've been in there before so I should be able to visualize it. I've been locked in there as a joke twice... three times actually... Butch... jerk. Right concentrate!

Just think, about being in there and ...

_Boomer hurry up in there!_

I opened my eyes. I'm in! Sweet! So the painting shouldn't be that hard to find. The painting was surrounded by gold right?

After my vision cleared up from the darkness I saw the painting and lifted it up. For something that looked light as a feather it was seriously heavy.

I didn't understand why it was so important it didn't look like much aside from the pure gold around it. It looked like just splashes of different shades of green and blue paint on a canvas and called art. It was probably since I was the musical type.

I love art and to draw, but music is more my thing. Brick however is in love with the art or _the_ arts, I really don't remember. He would never admit it or show his art unless "necessary" as he put it.

Holding the painting I closed my eyes. _Transport. _I peeked open an eye just to see if I was out. I was and what I saw was just.

**Oh. My. God.**

* * *

****Since I haven't been updating and this is way overdue. I wrote this a while ago, but I didn't save it so it deleted A LOT. I know this is short but I wanted to get it out. Read and Review. PM me. Also if I don't update I'm probably going to do short stories. PM me and tell me what **YOU** want give me a scene and I'll write I promise and I'll probably do that more than You Again Sorry :| but I will do it unless I say it's on hiatus which it won't be :) ! And as another thing I'm going to do music stories so you can send me songs to so I'll be doing that too pick any songs I live virtually every genre and I could make a lot out of it. **_Ciao._**


End file.
